


Никто не верит в Санта Клауса

by koganemushi



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi





	Никто не верит в Санта Клауса

Если во вселенной и существовал Высший Разум, то он, должно быть, невзлюбил команду Торчвуда, нет, не просто невзлюбил – возненавидел. Как еще можно было объяснить, что вот уже которое Рождество они проводили, гоняясь по улицам Кардиффа за очередным гостем с далекой планеты?   
Тяжело отдуваясь после бега, Йанто перезарядил пистолет и выругался – эта обойма была последней.  
\- Видишь его? – послышался голос Джека в наушнике. – Мы с Гвэн сейчас будем.  
Ответить Йанто не успел – огромный, похожий на искупавшегося в синей краске носорога монстр вывернул из-за угла склада под желтый круг фонарного света, неуклюже подволакивая одну из восьми лап. Зверь остановился, поводя из стороны в сторону уродливой головой с выпуклыми, словно у стрекозы, глазами, с хриплым звуком втянул воздух и замер. Медленно, очень медленно Йанто поднял пистолет, целясь точно в глаз пришельца, когда за его спиной послышался топот ног. Инопланетный зверь глухо взревел и с удивительным при его габаритах проворством бросился вперед. Практически в тот же миг грянул выстрел – и тяжелая туша рухнула в каком-то метре от Йанто. Тело пришельца сотрясала агония, тяжелые лапы бессильно скребли об асфальт, видимо, одной пули оказалось недостаточно. Словно в подтверждение этой мысли, зверь издал тихий скулящий звук, перешедший в хрип, и Йанто не выдержал – прицелился и еще несколько раз спустил курок, пока животное не затихло окончательно.   
\- Все в порядке? – запыхавшийся от быстрого бега Джек остановился рядом и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- Да. Надо убрать тело, - Йанто махнул рукой в сторону неподвижного зверя и отвернулся. Напряжение последних минут отпустило, и ноги сделались словно ватные. – Что это такое, кстати?  
\- Не знаю, никогда не видел ничего подобного.  
\- Ох, Йанто, - только и вымолвила подбежавшая к ним Гвэн.  
\- Все в норме, - вяло отмахнулся тот, но Джек придержал его за плечо.  
\- Погоди-ка, что это? – он провел пальцем по щеке Йанто, стирая что-то. – Кровь?  
Липкая синяя субстанция, точно такая же, что сейчас стекала из простреленных глаз зверя. А он даже не заметил, когда успел испачкаться.   
\- Надо взять образцы. На всякий случай, - распорядился Джек и уже в наушник добавил. – Оуэн, у нас для тебя кое-что есть.

Когда они уже отъезжали, Йанто обернулся - под фонарем догорали залитые катализатором останки инопланетного зверя, которому не посчастливилось провалиться в разлом. Внезапно подумалось, что команде Торчвуда сегодня еще очень даже повезло.

\- Я одного никак не могу понять, - Гвэн первой вошла в хаб, на ходу стягивая с себя куртку. – Почему каждое Рождество у нас неприятности? Рис, наверное, меня уже заждался.  
\- Ну что ты, это наша маленькая милая традиция. Каждый сочельник команда Торчвуда собирается вместе и сообща спасает мир, - хмыкнул Оуэн. – Хотя сегодня, надо признать, наш улов как-то мелковат.   
\- Я бы так не сказал.  
Йанто скинул пальто и поспешил в душевую – нестерпимо хотелось умыться. Он с наслаждением окатил лицо холодной водой, потянулся за полотенцем и вздрогнул, не веря своим глазам. Рядом с ним стоял самый настоящий Санта Клаус, в красном костюме с белой оторочкой. Стоял и пристально его разглядывал. Только мешка с подарками не хватает – автоматически отметил Йанто и в который уже раз за эти сутки потянулся к пистолету. Любой нормальный человек на его месте решил бы, что сбрендил, но Йанто Джонс был сотрудником Торчвуда, а значит, не имел никакого отношения к нормальным людям.  
\- Джек! – громко позвал он, нацелив дуло на незваного гостя. – У нас тут проблема.  
\- Что случилось? – появившийся в дверном проеме Джек недоуменно разглядывал застывшего с пистолетом в руке Йанто.  
\- Он, я полагаю, - кивнул тот в сторону Санты.  
\- Кто «он»?  
Йанто внимательно посмотрел на Джека, потом перевел взгляд на Санту, искренне надеясь, что тот исчезнет, потом – снова на Джека. Те в ответ смотрели на него: Джек – вопросительно, Санта Клаус – сочувственно. Никто никуда исчезать не собирался.  
\- Он меня не видит, - наконец прояснил ситуацию Санта.   
Джек всем своим видом показывал, что действительно никого кроме Йанто в душевой нет.  
\- Со мной разговаривает Санта Клаус, - ошеломленно выдал Йанто, опуская оружие. Патроны, как он запоздало осознал, все равно кончились.  
\- Просто Клаус, если можно. Санта Клаус звучит слишком официально, - вежливо улыбнулся тот.  
\- Кто с тобой разговаривает? – Джек выглядел так, словно не знал, что ему делать – хвататься за пистолет или смеяться.  
\- Санта Клаус, но он просил называть его просто Клаусом.   
\- Тош, проверь систему безопасности. У нас может быть незваный гость, - он выслушал ответ Тош по внутренней связи и повернулся к Йанто. – В хабе нет посторонних. Пойдем, пусть тебя осмотрит Оуэн. В той крови мог быть галлюциноген.  
Джек мягко приобнял его, увлекая к выходу из душевой. Санта Клаус молча пошел следом за ними, и Йанто тяжело вздохнул. Рождество обещало стать незабываемым.

\- Итак, ты все еще его видишь? – команда собралась вокруг них с Оуэном, что порядком раздражало Йанто. Он бы предпочел остаться один или, в крайнем случае, наедине с Джеком. И уж точно он не хотел бы видеть среди присутствующих невысокого старичка в ярко-красных одеждах. Но он все еще видел Санту, поэтому лишь обреченно кивнул в ответ Оуэну, занятому изучением крови на предмет наличия в ней токсинов.  
\- Кто-нибудь еще его видит? – с надеждой спросил Йанто.  
Тошико лишь сочувственно покачала головой, а Гвэн ободряюще улыбнулась.  
\- Держи, - вошедший Джек протянул ему кружу с кофе и присел рядом, положив руку на колено.   
\- Он за тебя переживает.  
Йанто так отвлекся на теплое прикосновение, что не сразу понял, от кого исходила последняя реплика.  
\- Простите меня, мистер Джонс, - неуверенно начал Клаус. – Я вовсе не хотел причинять беспокойство вам и вашим друзьям. Просто мне больше не к кому было обратиться в сложившихся обстоятельствах.  
Йанто замер, не донеся кружку до губ.  
\- В сложившихся обстоятельствах? - наконец переспросил он, решив, что хуже от этого уже не будет.  
Джек, Оуэн, Тош и Гвэн смотрели на него с интересом и тревогой.  
\- В меня больше не верят, - Санта Клаус беспомощно развел руками. – Понимаете,   
мы – духи исполнения желаний – порождение людской веры, и пока жива вера в нас, живем и мы. Но в последнее время мое имя стало лишь модным брэндом, кажется, так это сейчас называется. Даже дети больше не верят в чудо, да и не нужно оно им. Все  
хотят лишь денег, секса и власти.   
\- Вы сказали, что вы не один?  
\- Вот это да! – усмехнулся Оуэн. – Наш Йанто видит уже целую компанию Санта Клаусов.  
Но на него никто не обратил внимания, все взгляды были обращены к Йанто.  
\- Да, когда-то давно нас было много. У каждого народа был свой дух, исполняющий самые светлые желания. Но, как я уже сказал, в нас перестают верить. Людям больше не нужны чудеса, поэтому почти все мои братья и сестры уже ушли в небытие, остались лишь я да славянский Дед Мороз. И признаться честно, мне страшно умирать, - он склонил голову, глядя на Йанто.  
\- Но как это связано со мной?  
\- А разве вы еще не поняли? Меня может увидеть лишь тот, кто верит в меня. Вы – верите. А еще я могу назвать и исполнить самое сокровенное желание каждого. Помните вашу детскую мечту стать секретным агентом? – Санта Клаус усмехнулся в бороду.

Следующий свой вопрос Йанто озвучить так и не успел, потому что Оуэн наконец получил результаты анализа крови.  
\- Чисто, - бодро прокомментировал он. – Ну, что сказал Санта Клаус?  
\- Что его может увидеть лишь тот, кто в него верит, - ошарашено отозвался Йанто, до него постепенно начинало доходить, что перед ним не галлюцинация. В конце концов, он действительно подражал Джеймсу Бонду в детстве.  
\- Подождите, выходит, что это не галлюцинации? Санта Клаус действительно существует? – Гвэн даже рот прикрыла от удивления.  
\- Брось, Гвэн. Отсутствие токсинов в крови еще не значит, что он действительно что-то видит.  
\- Но и не опровергает возможность существования чего-то подобного! – молчавшая до этого момента Тошико победоносно глянула на Оуэна.  
Тот в ответ лишь скрестил руки на груди и повернулся к Джеку.  
\- А ты что скажешь? Слышал когда-нибудь о чем-то подобном?  
\- Не думаю, что Санта Клаус существует, - медленно произнес тот и посмотрел на Йанто, явно ожидая возражений. Но Йанто молчал, разглядывая невысокого старичка с добрым морщинистым лицом, до половины скрытым аккуратной седой бородкой. Тот улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.  
\- Вот видите, об этом я и говорил. Впрочем, спасибо вам, даже вера одного человека способна сотворить чудо. Надеюсь, что так и будет, мистер Джонс. Очень на это надеюсь.  
\- Йанто? – голос Джека заставил его вздрогнуть и обернуться, а когда он вновь посмотрел на то место, где только что видел Санта Клауса, тот уже исчез, словно он действительно был лишь галлюцинацией.  
\- Йанто, с тобой все хорошо?   
\- Все в порядке, Джек. Он ушел.  
\- Ладно, - Джек вскочил с кушетки и потянулся. – Тош, проверь систему безопасности, Оуэн, еще раз осмотри Йанто, потом все свободны. С наступающим Рождеством.   
Он взбежал по лестнице и скрылся из виду. 

Вытерпев второй осмотр за вечер, Йанто дождался, когда все уйдут, закрыл хаб и поднялся в кабинет Джека. Тот сидел за столом, вертя в пальцах сверток в подарочной обертке.  
\- Что бы ты загадал, если бы любое твое желание могло исполниться, - слова вырвались прежде, чем Йанто успел осознать, что Джек вряд ли ответит на столь личный вопрос.  
\- Некоторым желаниям нельзя сбываться. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не особенно умею дарить подарки, - не глядя на Йанто, сказал он и протянул ему сверток.   
Под блестящей золотистой бумагой скрывались песочные часы с деревянным корпусом. Йанто поставил их на стол, перевернул и, прищурившись, склонился к Джеку.  
\- Желания должны сбываться, на то они и желания  
\- Кстати, неплохая замена секундомеру, - ухмыльнулся тот, прежде чем ответить на поцелуй.

Если бы Джек мог загадать любое желание на выбор, он бы выбрал песочные часы – бесконечность, разделенную пополам.


End file.
